Megamind-Roxanne's Birthday Present
by jojoschne
Summary: Its Roxanne's 25th birthday and she's depressed. Her dad had been in the Army for ten years, but MIA for six. What happens when Megamind crashed her party with a gift to cheer her up? Read my fluff and find out! Megamind X Roxanne. First fanfic so give some reviews. Bring on the criticism! Couple of my own characters in here as well.
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne sighed sadly as she grabbed the last present on the table. _I wish dad could be here. 25 years old and I haven't seen him for ten years. If only my candle _

_wish could come true. _The reporter looked at the card and then her sister Rachel. "You already got me a present, what is this for?" The younger Ritchi smiled and

raised her glass. "Its your 25th. Figured Id get you something fun. Open it!" Rosetta, the sisters' mother nodded encouragingly. "Come now, were waiting." The rest

of the guests smiled and watched her tear off the wrapping paper. Roxanne looked inside and her eyes widened in alarm. "Rachel!" "What? I thought it was perfect

for you." "It's inappropriate!" Rosetta rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad, hold it out." The reporter grimaced and pulled out the outfit. Everyone gasped. It

was a slender black dress with blue lightning bolts on the breasts and revealing slits up the thighs. Rosetta turned to Rachel. "I can't believe you would get your sister

something like that!" Roxanne looked back in the box and pulled out the leather high heels. "Rachel!" The younger Ritchi smirked. "There's more." Leather gloves

completed the ensemble. "Rach!" "Happy birthday!" "I can't wear this!" "Sure you can. Just find Megamind's lair and you'll make him _real_ happy." "Rachel!" The

younger sister laughed and waved her hand at the bedroom. "Go put it on." "No!" "I paid big money for that sis. Just go put it on." The reporter sighed and glared at

her sister. "Fine, but just this once."


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne felt a strange thrill when she looked in the mirror. _I look...bad, but in a good way. A sexy, evil way._ With a sigh the reporter walked out and looked down when

everyone stared at her. Many of the guests were disgusted. Some were too stunned to know what to think. Rosetta shook her head disapprovingly. Rachel smirked and

sipped at her champagne. "Looking evil sis. Maybe you really _should_ visit blue boy." "Oh shut up. I'm taking this off!" She turned back to her room but froze when a

familiar engine roared up to the balcony. "Oh no, not today!" Megamind opened the balcony door and strode in confidently. "Ollo ladies, I'm sure you know who I'm

looking for." The crowd split to reveal the reporter. Megamind smirked and sauntered up behind her. "Miss Ritchi, love the dress." She turned and scowled at the blue

alien. His grin widened. "The front is even better. Was it a present?" Rachel laughed. "Told ya Rox!" "Shut up Rach! Megamind you are not kidnapping me today. Its my

birthday for Christ sakes!" The blue alien grinned at Rachel and turned back to Roxanne. "I'm not here to kidnap you Roxanne. I have a present for you. One that is

better than any you've gotten so far...even that sexy dress." The reporter narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Its not going to blow up or anything is it?" "No, I can

promise it wont blow up. Do you want it or not?" He offered his arm and she hesitantly accepted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Megamind led her onto the balcony and gestured widely to his bike. "Happy birthday my dear." Roxanne froze when her gaze settled on a man

leaning up against the bike. He was wearing a tattered army uniform and his face was newly shaven. "Daddy?" The soldier smiled. "Happy birthday

squirt." The reporter ran over and hugged him tightly. "MIA for six years, Where were you?" Richard Ritchi sighed. "I was captured and held

underground in a prison. Six years later in walks this blue guy talking to the enemy in their native tongue. He negotiated their lives for mine and got

me the hell outta there. He let me stay in his...lair for a few days to rest up. Shaved, ate, cleaned up a bit. If it weren't for this hero, I would still be

there." Megamind chuckled and shook his head. "I'm no hero, this alien just happens to be the cities villain. I just wanted to get Roxanne a good

present for putting up with me all these years. The reporter turned and kissed the blue man on the lips. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how

much this means to me." Megamind was stunned for a moment. "I love you." Roxanne's eyes widened. "What?" The blue alien stiffened. "Did I just

say that out loud?" The reporter and her father nodded. Megamind blushed and backed away. "I should probably get-" "Richard?" The three turned

to see Rosetta and Rachel standing in the doorway.

**Author AN: I know these chapters are really short guys, but I wanna keep this story going. Its short, but Im not writing as I go. All my stories that I post will be written before hand to avoid any waiting of that sort. Review and let me know if this day by day posting is alright! Thank you to all the people that have already given reviews. I honestly didn't think anyone would read a story of mine. The feeling it gives me is so nice. Alright enough with my personal fluffiness. Another chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel grinned and ran for the soldier. "Daddy!" Richard laughed and hugged the younger Ritchi sister. "Oh Rach, I missed you so much." Roxanne

smiled and went back to her dad for a family hug. Megamind backed away and cursed under his breath when he noticed his bike was behind

everyone. The blue alien quickly used his watch to call his sidekick. "Minion, I need you to get me outta here." "What about the bike Sir?" "Lets just

say its impounded. Out front now!" The villain quickly brought out his emergency rope and repelled down the balcony to land in front of the building.

Roxanne looked around and followed the rope with her eyes to see the alien waiting on the curb. "Damn it!" Richard Ritchi touched her shoulder.

"Go get him sweetheart. You know how he feels about you. I say if a man was willing to go halfway around the world to get me as a present, the

he's good enough for my daughter." Roxanne smiled and dashed out the door to chase the alien down. Minion had just pulled up when the reporter

pushed the lobby door open.

**Author AN: Sorry guys I know this chapter is really super duper short. There's only one left sadly after this. Review and let me know how it is so far. Should I post another story?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Megamind wait!" The blue alien went to open the door but his sidekick was quick to lock him out. "Minion open the door!" Roxanne turned the

villain to her and pinned him against the car. "You aren't getting away that easily." Megamind leaned away as far as the car would allow. "You

shouldn't be here. I gave you your present, now I'm leaving. Go spend some time with your father." The reporter smiled. "I always do what my

daddy tells me, and he said not to let you get away. Megs I love you, please don't go." The blue aliens eyes widened. "What?" "I love you, please

stay with me." Megamind grinned and pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you stay that." Roxanne

wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Minion watched from inside the car, fighting tears the whole time. "I knew this day would

come." Cheers and hollers sounded above them and the couple looked up to see the party guests watching them. Flower petals and confetti rained

down on them. Megamind brushed a petal from Roxanne's hair. "Tell me I'm dreaming." The reporter giggled Megs. I'm here, with you, forever."

The blue man grinned. "As long as I have you, forever sounds pretty good."

**Authors AN: Sorry guys but this is the end. Hope you enjoyed and I will be searching through my other stories to see what I wanna put up. Reminder that all my stories are mostly fluff. Im no good at righting anything else.**


End file.
